My Bestfriend, My Love
by Shin Eun Kyo
Summary: Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sahabat. Iya, Hanya sahabat. Dan persahabatan mereka berubah ketika mereka melakukan praktek untuk pelajaran Biologi. #badsummary Don't like don't read!. New author here. And it's HAEHYUK! Review after read please? M for this chap :) gomawo :) And this is the end of the ff :)
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Haehyuk

Rated: T to M

Genre: Romance, live school, friendship(?) for the beginning, and Boys Love for the ending

Let's start~

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah childish namun tampan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada dikamar megah-nya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandi pagi-nya. Namja berusia 15 tahun itu segera menghampiri lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari seragam sekolahnya.

Namanya adalah Lee Donghae, namja tampan berwajah childish dan bermata teduh itu sekarang baru saja memasukki sekolah barunya. ELF Senior High School. Ya, ini adalah hari pertamanya dia menjadi seorang Siswa Senior High School.

Kini namja yang berjulukkan pangeran ikan itu tengah merapikan seragamnya. Ia menatap dirinya disebuah cermin besar yang berada didalam kamarnya. Rambut merah kecoklatan-nya ia tata sedikit berantakkan menampilkan sosok cool dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau memang tampan Hae," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya demi melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya melalui kaca besar itu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum bangga akan ketampanan dirinya.

"Okeh khaja kita berangkat," ucapnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu kemudian menyambar tas miliknya yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. Sesaat sebelum kakinya melangkah, ia tatap sebuah pigura diatas meja belajarnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma, aku berangkat," izinnya pada pigura yang tengah dipandangnya setelah itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

-oOo-

Ditempat lain, seorang namja manis masih bergelung diatas tempat tidur empuknya. Mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela tak dihiraukannya. Sepertinya namja manis ini terlalu asyik bermimpi. Namja manis itu masih terus bergelung hingga sebuah teriakkan mengiterupsi kegiatan bermimpi indahnya.

BRAAK~

"YAAKK LEE HYUKJAE! BANGUUN!"

BRUUKK~

"Aww~ appo Hiks..." Hyukjae terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya akibat suara sang noona yang begitu membahana.

"Hyukjae, bangun dan mandi-lah, apa kau mau terlambat dihari pertama-mu sekolah eoh?!" sang noona-Lee Sora-berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar Hyukjae.

"Aishh~ noona menyebalkan, kenapa membangunkan-ku dengan berteriak eoh?" sungut Hyukjae, ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengelus pantatnya yang tadi sukses mencium lantai.

"Yaak! Bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah, cepat berbenah kau sudah terlambat kau tahu?"

"Neeeee~" jawab Hyukjae malas. Ia mengambil handuknya yang tergantung disamping lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah satu lagi-" Hyukjae berhenti didepan kamar mandinya demi mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang noona "-sahabat ikan-mu itu sudah menunggu-mu di bawah." Ucap sang noona santai dan keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang masih memproses kata-kata noona-nya hanya terlihat bingung, namun sedetik kemudian...

"MWOOOOO?! AIISHH AKU PASTI SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAATT!"

-oOo-

"Ini semua salah-mu monkey!" sungut Donghae, saat ini mereka berdua-Donghae dan Hyukjae- tengah dihukum didepan ruangan kelas mereka akibat terlambat dihari pertama sekolah.

"Yaakk! Jangan menyalahkan-ku ikan, aku tak sengaja bangun terlambat!" Hyukjae tak mau kalah. Ia juga merasa kelelahan sekarang.

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu keduanya berlutut dengan tangan terkepal dan direntangkan diatas kepala. Sungguh pose yang sangat memalukan. Terlebih lagi banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan keduanya dikarenakan kelas mereka terletak dibagian tengah otomatis murid-murid yang ingin ke toilet atau ke ruang guru pasti melewati mereka berdua.

"Jelas ini salahmu, jika saja kau tak bergelung dengan mimpi bodohmu itu! Dasar bayi!" Donghae masih menyalahkan Hyukjae atas keterlambatan mereka.

"Aku bilang aku tak sengaja bangun terlambat, memangnya apa mimpiku eoh? Apa kau tau semua mimpiku? Tch!" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae. Sungguh ia merasa sebal dengan namja ikan yang saat ini tengah menyalahkannya atas keterlambatan mereka.

"Tentu saja kau bermimpi tentang pangeran berkuda putih pujaanmu yang datang menjemputmu untuk ke Istana-nya!"

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Donghae, ia berikan deathglare terbaiknya pada sang sahabat.

"YAAKK!"

"APA?!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN IKAN!"

"KAU LEBIH MENYEBALKAN MONKEY!"

"YAAKK!"

SREETT~

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE! JIKA KALIAN MASIH RIBUT, HUKUMAN KALIAN AKAN DITAMBAH MENJADI 3 JAM!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae diam tak berkutik. Keduanya menunduk malu dan takut. Semua siswa memandang keluar jendela demi melihat apa yang terjadi. Oohh sungguh hari yang sangat memalukan.

-oOo-

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu tetapi namja manis kita masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku miliknya. Sungguh namja itu merasa malu dengan kejadian hari ini. Tadi saat mereka telah selesai menjalani masa hukuman, ia dan sang sahabat-Donghae-langsung saja di interogasi oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang paling membuat namja manis ini kesal sekaligus malu? Sang sahabat Lee Donghae menyalahkan dirinya atas keterlambatan mereka, terlebih Donghae menceritakan tentang Hyukjae yang suka bermimpi tentang pangeran berkuda putih impiannya. Tentu saja seluruh teman sekelasnya tertawa.

"Hyukkie, cepatlah sedikit, kau membuatku kelaparan," ujar seseorang dari ambang pintu kelas. Namja itu bersandar dipintu sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Hyukjae hanya melirik sekilas namja itu. Perasaan kesalnya masih ada. Ia memasukkan buku terkahirnya ke dalam tas-nya kemudian berjalan melewati namja yang tengah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Yaak! Hyuk! Kau masih marah padaku eoh?!" namja itu-Donghae- berjalan sejajar dengan Hyukjae namun Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya.

"Hyuk!"

"..."

"Hyukkie?"

"..."

"HYUK-"

"KAU BERISIK LEE DONGHAE!"

Uh oh, ternyata namja manis kita masih sangat marah dan kesal dengan Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat bentakkan mendadak hanya bisa berdiri bingung. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan berlari menyusul sang sahabat yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Yakk! Lepaskan aku ikaann!"

Hyukjae berontak saat Donghae menarik tangannya untuk menuju parkiran.

"Lee Donghae!"

"MESKIPUN KAU MARAH PADAKU TETAPI AKU HARUS MENGANTARMU PULANG. AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI BAHAN MAKANAN NOONA-MU NANTI JIKA IA TAHU KAU PULANG SENDIRIAN!" Donghae yang mulai geram langsung saja membentak Hyukjae.

"Hiks..." dan bentakkan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae terisak.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae lembut saat mendengar isakkan kecil dari sang sahabat.

"Kau jahat Hae, Kau membuatku malu dikelas hiks..." Hyukjae masih terisak pelan. Kedua tangannya memainkan ujung baju seragamnya yang sedikit keluar dari celananya.

Donghae mendekati sang sahabatnya itu. Oh ayolah bahkan Donghae lupa jika sahabatnya itu diberi julukkan _cry baby_ oleh teman-teman SMP-nya.

"Hyuk, maafkan aku! Aku akan membelikan-mu selusin susu strawberry jika kau mau berhenti menangis dan kuantar pulang," tawar Donghae.

Mendengar tawaran Donghae, mata Hyukjae langsung berbinar. Hei tak tahukah kalian namja ini adalah seorang maniak strawberry? Hyukjae langsung saja mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya kasar. Susu strawberry kesukaannya sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

Donghae hanya bisa bernapas lega saat Hyukjae menyetujui tawarannya. Untuk membujuk seorang Lee Hyukjae tidaklah susah, cukup dengan imingan susu strawberry atau apapun yang berbau strawberry maka namja itu akan luluh dengan sendirinya.

Donghae mengeluarkan kunci motornya dari dalam saku celana dan berjalan menuju motor sport miliknya.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Donghae lembut.

"Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang akan membelikan-ku susu strawberry?" Hyukjae kembali merajuk.

"Baiklah, kita ke minimarket lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Donghae lagi yang membuahkan kekehan kecil dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera memakai helm yang diberikan Donghae kemudian duduk diatas jok motor Donghae.

"Khajaaa~" ucapnya riang yang membuahkan senyum lembut dari bibir tipis namja yang ada didepannya.

-oOo-

TIINN TIINN

Suara klacsound motor itu terus saja berbunyi didepan rumah Hyukjae. Donghae sang pelaku keributan masih setia diatas jok motornya demi menunggu sang sahabat.

TIINN TIINN

Lagi bunyi itu menyapa gendang telinga Hyukjae membuat namja manis itu kalang kabut mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah. Untung saja noona-nya yang cerewet itu lagi tak ada dirumah, jika ada, tamatlah Hyukjae, ia akan diomeli habis-habisan pagi ini.

TIINN TIINN

"Yaakk! Lee Donghae! Tak bisakah kau bersabar eoh? Lagian kita belum terlambat!" Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah duduk diatas jok motornya. Bibir plum-nya menyembul beberapa senti akibat dirinya yang terus saja menggerutu.

"Kita akan segera terlambat Hyuk!" ucap Donghae santai.

"Terlambat kepalamu? Ini baru jam 06.30 dan sekolah dimulai jam 17.15!" kesal Hyukjae.

"Hari ini ada pelajaran Biologi Hyuk! Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukai mata pelajaran itu, apalagi hari ini Kim sosengnim bilang kita akan mempelajari tentag sistem reproduksi," ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

Hyukjae membulatkan mata sipitnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Jika ia tak berpikir Donghae adalah sahabatnya, sudah dari tadi Hyukjae akan menendang motor Donghae agar namja itu jatuh dari motornya.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya tanda kesal. "Yak Donghae mesum! Pelajaran biologi adalah pelajaran terakhir. Untuk apa kita berangkat sepagi ini jika hanya itu alasamu eoh?!"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. "ck, naiklah Hyuk, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Noona-mu sedang tak ada kan?" ancaman Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae duduk denga cepat diatas jok motor Donghae. Hei ia tidak mau berangkat sendirian kesekolah. Ia malas menjadi pusat perhatian dari murid di sekolahnya mengingat sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus namja, jadi Hyukjae yang manis dan imut-imut ini banyak menjadi incaran para seme kelaparan.

"Anak pintar, pegangan yang kuat ya~" ucap Donghae saat Hyukjae sudah siap diatas jok motornya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung melajukan motor kesayangannya itu.

-oOo-

Pelajaran terakhir telah dimulai. Kim sonsengnim tengah menjelaskan pelajaran biologi dengan tema 'Sistem Reproduksi Pria'. Semuanya terlihat tenang menyimak apa saja yang ditengkan oleh guru mereka, tak terkecuali Donghae. Namja bermata teduh itu menatap layar LCD di depan kelas dengan mata berbinar cerah.

Layar LCD itu tengah menampilkan gambar sistem reproduksi pria dengan sangat jelas. Sang guru terus saja menerangkan apa fungsi dan kegunaan dari bagian-bagian alat reproduksi.

Hyukjae? Oh mari kita lihat namja manis kita. Sejak dimualinya pelajaran hingga saat ini namja manis itu selalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ia mencari objek yang menarik untuk dilihat demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat layar LCD yang terpampang jelas didepan sana.

Terkadang ia merasa risih ketika sang sonsengnim menjelaskan satu persatu bagian dari alat reproduksi pria. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia belajar tentang sistem reproduksi. Bahkan sewaktu JHS ia sudah mendapatkan pelajarn itu hanya saja tak se-spesicif ketika di SHS.

"Jadi anak-anak, siapa yang bisa menyebutkan apa saja alat reproduksi pada pria?" Kim sonsengnim memulai sesi pertanyaan. Semua murid tampak membuka kembali catatan yang mereka punya. Hei bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kim sonsengnim menjelaskan pada mereka? Ah salahkan saja pada otak mesum murid-murid dikelas ini yang memikirkan 'hal' lainnya.

"Donghae-ssi?" Sonsengnim menyebutkan nama Donghae saat namja itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Organ reproduksi pria terdiri atas beberapa organ yaitu penis, skrotum, testis, vas deferens, epididimis, vesikula seminalis dan kelenjar prostat. " Jawab Donghae.

Kim sonsengnim terlihat puas denga jawaban Donghae, bahkan semua murid memandang Donghae kagum tak terkecuali Hyukjae. Namja manis itu tengah memandang Donghae tak percaya.

'Tumben otaknya bisa se-encer ini?' batin Hyukjae lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

"Nah, dari yang Donghae sebutkan tadi, organ apa saja yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan sperma?" tanya sang sonsengnim. "Kyuhyun-ssi?" lanjut sang sonsengnim saat seorang namja berambut ikal mengangkat tangannya.

"Vas deferens, Vas deferens berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan sperma sebelum dikeluarkan melalui penis." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat sang sosengnim kembali tersenyum bangga. Ternyata siswa kelas X semuanya cerdas.

"Apa diantara kalian sudah pernah ada yang ber-ejakulasi selain dari mimpi basah?" pertanyaan Sonsengnim tiba-tiba membuat seluruh kelas menjadi riuh. Ada yang saling menuduh, ada yang bercanda dan lainnya.

"Baiklah, untuk lebih jelasnya bagaimana kalau kita melakukan praktik? Boleh sendiri ataupun berpasangan,"

Murid-murid didalam kelas itu semakin riuh, ada yang sibuk mencari pasangannya, ada yang tidak mau untuk melakukan praktikum itu-karena beranggapan itu menjijikkan- dan ada juga yang sudah memulai praktik.

"Hyuk, ayo kita coba," ucap Donghae sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

"Mwo-Mwoya? Shireo!" jawab Hyukjae gugup, hei bagaimanapun ini yang pertama baginya-selain mimpi- tentu saja ia malu.

"Ayolah Hyuk, ini kan praktikum," mohon Donghae.

"Shi-Shireyo, kau lakukan saja sendiri!" kembali Hyukjae menolak. Yang benar saja, apa ia melakukan itu dengan Donghae? Dirungan kelas? Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"_Nghhh...Kyuhh..."_

Sebuah desahan tertangkap indera pendengaran HaeHyuk yang tengah berdebat kecil. keduanya berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelas mereka sebut saja Kyumin tengah bercumbu dibangkunya.

Donghae tersenyum maklum sedang Hyukjae berjengit ngeri. Hyukjae mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh kelas dan apa yang didapatinya? Mata polos namja manis itu telah ternoda, beberapa pasanagan telah bercumbu dan yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk bersolo. Di depan kelas terlihat sang sonsengnim tengah mengawasi yang lainnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hyukjae hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar saat tatapan mata sonsengnim-nya menuntut dirinya segera untuk melakukan praktik.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

TBC

a/n: author baru di sini

berusaha melestarikan ff Haehyuk yang semakin melangka U,U

so, mind to review Haehyuk shipper? :D


	2. NC

Cast: Haehyuk

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, live school, friendship(?) for the beginning, and Boys Love for the ending

Let's start~

.

.

.

"Nghh...hahh..Kyuhh..."

Suara erangan itu terdengar semakin intens membuat HaeHyuk hanya bisa membatu melihat adegan nista didepan mereka.

Oke biar ku perjelas. Saat ini pasangan Kyumin sedang melakukan praktik yang disuruh oleg sonsengnim mereka, bukan hanya pasangan Kyumin bahkan pasangan Sibum-pun tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil sesekali melirik Hyukjae dengan ekor matanya.

Hyukjae? Oh ayolah, saat ini namja manis bin imut-imut itu tengah ketakutan, takut akan apa yang nanti dilakukan si ikan mesum padanya.

**_Kyumin's side_**

"Kyuuhh...apahh..yanghh..kauhh...lakukanhh..ahh... "

Sungmin terus mendesah saat kyuhyun menghisap nipple kanannya dari luar baju seragamnya sehingga membuat seragam Sungmin basah akan saliva-nya.

"Nghh..."

Desahan Sungmin tak tertahankan saat mulut hangat Kyuhyun sekarang menjelajahi leher putih nan mulus miliknya. Seakan lupa akan jika mereka tengah berada di sekolah, pasangan Kyumin itu terus melanjutkan hal nista yang berkedok 'praktikum' yang disuruhkan oleh sonsengnim mereka.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin diatas meja kemudian...

SREETT~

Kyuhyun langsung saja menarik celana seragam Sungmin sehingga hanya menyisakan underwear pink yang membukus sesuatu yang telah menegang dan sedikit basah.

Kyuhyun menggenggam benda yang menggembung itu dengan gemas. "Kita masuk ke praktikum chagiya~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara berat yang sarat akan nafsu.

"Aaahhhh..." Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat Sungmin mengeluarkan Junior mungilnya dari dalam Underwear tanpa melepas underwear itu sendiri.

"Nghh...Kyuhh..."

Kyuhyun meremas-remas kecil Junior Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan desahannya "Bunny Ming chagiya, katakan apa aku harus mengocoknya atau mengulumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan mengulumnya saja," seringaian Kyuhyun terpampang diwajah tampannya, sedetik kemudian...

"Haahh...Nghh...Kyuuhhhh...aahh..."

Erangan erotis Sungminpun membahana diseluruh kelas saat Kyuhyun memasukkan Junior mungilnya kedalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulum, menghisap, bahkan menggigit kecil kejantanan Sungmin membuat desahan dan erangan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Lebiihh..cep-paat Kyuhh...ahh..."

Kyuhyun lebih mempercepat intensitas kulumannya pada Junior Sungmin. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati 'praktikum' kali ini.

"Keluarh..hah...akuhh...keluar Kyuhh...AAAHHHHHH..."

CROOTT~

GLUUPP~

Cairan ejakulasi Sungmin keluar memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun dan tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun Kyuhyun menelan semua cairan cinta sang kekasih.

"Hah..hah..kenapa kau menelannya pabbo!" sungut Sungmin.

"Rasanya enak chagiya~" Jawab Kyuhyun santai sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin yang membuat wajah Sungmin memerah seketika.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari atas meja dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. "Sekarang giliranmu memanjakanku chagiya~"

-oOo-

**_Back to HaeHyuk_**

Donghae menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat adegan nista dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang berada diselangkangannya sudah mulai terbangun. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyumin dan menatap sang sahabat yang ada disebelahnya.

"M-MWOYAA?!" Teriak Hyukjae gugup. Pasalnya ia juga menyaksikan adegan nista kedua teman kelasnya itu, dan tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga tengah dilanda nafsu.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita mencobanya juga," Donghae menyeringai.

"Shi-shireyo!" jawab Hyukjae tegas. Donghae memandang Hyukjae kecewa. Melihat tatapan kecewa dari sang sahabat membuat hati Hyukjae yang lembut jadi tak tega.

"Hae, Mian-"

_"Ahh...Wonnieehh...hahh...disanahh..." _

Kembali erangan itu menelusup ke indera pendengaran HaeHyuk. Keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara erangan. Mata keduanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati teman mereka-Siwon dan Kibum- sedang melakukan praktikum. Donghae dan Hyukjae membatu. Mata keduanya terus saja memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sibum.

**_Sibum's side_**

"Bummie...kau sangat cantik..." suara parau sirat akan nafsu itu terus saja mengalun dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon. Saat ini ia tengah menjalankan tugas praktikum yang diberikan oleh sonsengnim bersama sang kekasih.

"Wonniehh...lebbiih...dalam..aahh..."

Erangan dan desahan Kibum tak tertahankan saat junior besar Siwon menembus dan menusuk-nusuk lubang surganya. Mari saya jelaskan kondisi keduanya.

Saat ini Siwon tengah duduk dibangku dengan Kibum yang duduk dipangkuannya. Jangan lupakan Junior Siwon yang tengah bersarang di lubang surga milik Kibum. Jangan salah, seragam mereka masih tetap utuh, hanya celana keduanya yang melorot sampai betis.

"Apa ini nikmat chagiya?" pertanyaan ambigu Siwon hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan oleh Kibum.

"Mhh...hah...mphh..." Siwon mencumbu bibir Kibum tanpa henti. Ia hisap dan kulus bibir mungil itu membuat bibir Kibum semakin membengkak.

"Wonnie...cep-pat..selesaikan...hah..."

Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar rengekan sang kekasih, ia kembali membantu Kibum menunggangi kejantanannya.

"Haahh...akuhh...mauuh..."

"Sedikit lagi Bummie..ughh...kita keluar bersama..."

"AAAHHHHHH..."

Dan keduanya-pun mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

-oOo-

**_Back to HaeHyuk_**

Tubuh Hyukjae semakin bergetar hebat. Sungguh, mata polosnya sudah diracuni saat ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan nafsunya yang kian memuncak. Celana bagian selangkangannya telah basah oleh cairan pre-cum akibat menonton adegan dewasa tadi.

Takut-takut, ia melirik Donghae yang ada didepannya.

GLUPP~

Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghae. Mata Donghae yang berwarna cokleat itu saat ini tengah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Ia segera menutup bagian selangkagannya saat mata Donghae tertuju pada bagian intimnya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lihat Hae-ah?" Tanya-nya gugup.

Donghae hanya tersenyum-menyeringai- lalu kembali menatap wajah sang sahabat.

Satu langkah Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, satu langkah Hyukjae memundurkan langkahnya.

"Hae, lebih baik kita melakukannya sendiri-sendiri saja," Hyukjae mencoba menawar, tetapi tawaran Hyukjae tak mendapat respon apapun dari namja ikan yang tengah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Berpasangan lebih seru Hyuk."

Donghae menyeringai membuat Hyukjae semakin takut karena terpojok. Dan kini keduanya hanya berjarak 2 cm saja. Hyukjae tak bisa lari lagi. Tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh Donghae terlebih pinggang rampingnya saat ini tengah beradu dengan pinggiran meja.

BRUG~

Donghae menjatuhkan Hyukjae diatas meja membuahkan ringisan kecil dari Hykjae karena belakang tubuhnya berbenturan dengan meja.

"Hae, apa yang-MMPPHHH..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung saja menyambar bibir menggoda Hyukjae. Ia mencium bibir itu dengan ganas. Uh oh, nampaknya Donghae benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu. Bahkan ia lupa jika Hyukjae hanya berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Mhhh...hah...mmpphhh..."

Donghae masih terus mencumbu bibir kissable itu. Rasa manis dari bibir Hyukjae membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Ia terus saja menghisap bibir Hyukjae, menelusupkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir menggoda itu.

"Aangghh..."

Hyukjae mencoba meraup oksigen dengan membuka belahan bibirnya, tapi sial, Donghae dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae, menyesap rasa manis dari goa hangat itu, mengambil saliva dari dalam mulut sahabatnya itu. Sungguh sangat nikmat dan sangat memabukkan.

"Ikan..mesum...lep-pash..." Hyukjae mencoba lepas dari Donghae. Ia memukul dada Donghae tapi tak ada reaksi, tak kehabisan akal, Hyukjae menjambak rambut Donghae dan itu membuat Donghae sukses melepaskan ciuman brutalnya.

"YAAK! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU EOH?!" dada Hyukjae naik turun, ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dengan meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kita belum menyelesaikan praktikum Hyuk, kau mau nilai kita rendah eoh?"

Hyukjae hanya berdecih kesal saat Donghae mengutarakan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan? Entahlah.

"Apa kita harus melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kyumin dan Sibum eoh?"

Hyukjae mebelalakkan matanya dan Donghae menyeringai. "SHIREO!" Hyukjae berkata mutlak. Ia mencoba bangun dari meja tapi dengan cekatan Donghae memegang bahunya shingga ia kembali terlentang.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya Hyuk, bel pulang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae kembali mencumbu Hyukjae. Ia mencium, melumat dan menghisap bibir menggoda milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sudah termakan nafsu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak memungkiri jika ia juga membutuhkan sentuhan saat ini.

"Nghh...aahh...hah..."

Hyukjae mendesah nikmat saat ciuman Donghae beralih keleher jenjangnya. Donghae menjilat leher putih susu itu, melumurinya dengan saliva miliknya sehingga terlihat mengkilap. Tangan-tangan Donghae beraksi membuka dua kancing teratas seragam Hyukjae sehingga menanpilkan dada mulus Hyukjae dengan dua tonjola pink diatasnya.

"Ngghhh..."

Donghae mengusap dua tonjolan itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya berniat menggoda sang sahabat. "Hyuk, aku mau mengulumnya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun."

"Aahhh...Nghh..." Donghae mengulum dan menghisap nipple Hyukjae bergantian. Sungguh, nipple Hyukjae sangat menggoda, bahkan lebih menggoda dari boobs seorang yeoja-menurut Donghae-

"Ahh...janganhh...gi-giith..ahh..."

Donghae tak mengindahkan permohonan Hyukjae. Ia semakin sibuk menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil nipple Hyukjae.

"Eumhh...Sebut namaku Hyuk," perintah Donghae.

"Ahhh...Haehh...sud-daahh...hahh..."

Donghae menghentikan kegiatanya menghisap nipple Hyukjae. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Hatinya berdesir, darahnya memompa lebih cepat, degupan jantungnya tak beraturan. Demi apapun didunia ini, saat ini Hyukjae terlihat sangat cantik melebihi apapun di dunia.

Wajah memerah, mata yang memandangngnya sayu, rambut yang basah akibat keringat, bibir merekah yang sangat menggoda dan sedikit membengkak, oh Tuhan Donghae bisa gila jika terus menatap wajah Hyukjae.

"K-Kau melihat apa?" pertanyaan Hyukjae mengembalikan alam sadar Donghae. Namja tampan berwajah childish itu hanya tersenyum dan mngedipkan sbelah matanya pada Hyukjae, "Kau terihat sangat cantik Hyuk."

BLUSSHH~

Wajah Hyukjae yang sudah memerah kini terlihat semakin memerah. Baru kali ini Donghae mengatakan dirinya cantik. Desiran aneh kini memenuhi tubuhnya, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Oh Tuhan, perasaan aneh apa ini?' batinnya.

"Baiklah Hyuk, sekarang kita akan melakukan praktikum."

Donghae langsung saja menurunkan celana Hyukjae hingga sebatas betis. Mata Donghae berbinar saat melihat Junior Hyukjae yang sudah sangat menegang. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Hyukjae benar-benar menggoda iman. Setengah tubuh Hyukjae yang berbaring diatas meja, bagian dada Hyukjae sedikit terekspos karena dua kancing teratasnya terlepas, kaki jenjang Hyukjae yang menjuntai kebawah, dan junior mungil Hyukjae yang berdiri tegak menantang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Dongae menggenggam junior Hyukjae dan meremasnya pelan. 'Omoo~ kenapa ada junior se-imut ini?' batin Donghae.

"Nngghh...Hae..ahh..."

Mendengar erangan Hyukjae membuat Donghae makin menyeringai. Ia mengocok pelan junior Hyukjae, membasahi junior itu dengan cairan pre-cum yang telah keluar.

"Aku akan melakukan seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan."

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan Junior Hyukjae ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Junior Hyukjae sungguh terasa pas di mulutnya. Rasa asin ter-kecap oleh lidahnya tapi itu tak membuat Donghae merasa jijik. Ia terus saja mengulum junior milik sang sahabat.

"Eunghh...hhaahh...Hae...aahh..."

Desahan nikmat-pun terus meluncur dari bibir seorang Lee Hyukjae. Sungguh ia baru merasakan sensasi senikmat ini. Juniornya berada dalam goa hangat sang sahabat, bahkan dalam mimpi-pun ia tak pernah merasakan hal senikmat ini. Tangan Hyukjae kuat mencengkram pinggiran meja guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Aahh...Haehh...nikmath...nnghh..."

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum disela kulumannya pada Junior Hyukjae. Ia juga merasaka kenikmatan yang sama. Nikmat yang berasal dari junior sang sahabat. Ia terus saja mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit kecil junior Hyukjae, sungguh sangat memabukkan.

Tak lupa tangan kanannya memainkan twins ball Hyukjae yang imut-imut itu, sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraba paha putih nan mulus milik Hyukjae.

"Haee...Akuhh...mau...aahhh...kelu-keluaar..."

Rengekkan Hyukjae bagaikan melodi yang sangat merdu ditelinga Donghae. Ia semakin mempercepat intensitas kulumannya. Tangannya membantu memijat twins ball dan pangkal junior Hyukjae.

"Ahh...Haee...HAAEEEEEE..."

CROOT~

GLUP~

Donghae menelan habis cairan milik sang sahabat, ia melakukannya persis seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata rasamu benar-benar nikmat Hyuk," Donghae tersenyum bodoh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas sembari menetralkan nafasnya pasca ejakulasi. Ini adalah ejakulasi terhebat sepanjang hidupnya.

Hyukjae mencoba bangun dari acara terlentangnya(?) namun lagi-lagi Donghae menahan tubuhnya.

"Kita belum selesai Hyuk, aku belum ejakulais, bagaiman jika kita melakukan seperti yang Sibum lakukan?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Apa yang dikatakan sahabat ikannya ini? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seperti Sibum? Berarti Junior Donghae akan menembus lubang surganya? Ini tidak mungkin, bahkan ia belum pernah melakukan itu.

"Jangan bercanda Hae, aku akan membuatmu ber-ejakulasi dengan cara yang sama denganmu tadi," Hyukjae kembali mencoba bangun tetapi dengan sigap Donghae menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita coba Hyuk,"

Donghae kembali mencumbu bibir dan leher Hyukjae. Junior keduanya beradu akibat Donghae yang tengah menindih Hyukjae. Ck, Donghae bahkan lupa jika saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas.

"Bersiaplah Hyuk,"

Donghae mengangakat kedua kaki Hyukjae dan memposisikannya mengangkang di atas meja. Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae mulai memasukkan kepala Juniornya ke lubang Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya meringis sakit.

"AAAHHH...IKAN PABBO...ITU SAKIT PABBOO!"

Teriakan Hyukjae begitu membahana saat Junior Donghae telah masuk dengan sempurna didalam lubangnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Hyuk, tapi kau akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini," ujar Donghae tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tetap saja itu sakit ikan pabbo!" sungut Hyukjae.

Merasa jengah akan umpatan Hyukjae padanya, Donghae mulai bergerak. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya sehingga menyisakan kepalanya saja dilubang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Donghae mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya secara teratur. Ia menggenjot lubang Hyukjae dengan intensitas lembut.

"Aahh...Hae...Eungh..."

Mendengar Hyukjae yang menyerukan namanya, Donghae merasa senang. Entahlah, ia juga merasa bingung, tetapi sesuatu didalam dirinya seakan terasa menggelitik.

"AAAHH..."

Gotcha! Donghae menemukannya, titik kenikmatan seorang Lee Hyukjae, Donghae menemukanya. Dengan semangat ia kembali mempercepat intensitas genjotanya pada lubang Hyukjae membuat sang sahabat menggelinjang kenikamatan. Meja yang mereka gunakan kini berderit-derit akibat kegiatan keduanya.

"Hae...Lebih cepat...disanaa...aaahhhh..."

Hyukjae meracau tak jelas, ck kelihatannya pasangan ini telah lupa dimana mereka saat ini. Donghae yang melihat Junior Hyukjae kembali bangun, mengocok junior Hyukjae sesuai dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Keduanya masih terus mendesah nikmat hingga..

"HAAEEEE..."

"HYUKKIIEE..."

CROOT~ CROOT~

Keduanya mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sperma Donghae menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh Hyukjae sedang sperma Hyukja membasahi tangan Donghae. Ah sedikitnya baju Hyukjae juga terkena cairannya sendiri.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya masih menetralkan deru nafas mereka, saling menatap, mencoba menyelami perasaan dari manik mata masing-masing hingga suara deheman mengembalikan mereka ke alam sadar.

"Apa kegiatannya sudah selesai?"

Manik mata keduanya melebar. Segera Donghae bangun dari atas tubuh Hyukjae da membantu sang sahabat untuk bangun. Keduanyan merapikan pakaian masing-masing. Setelah rapi, keduanya mengangkat wajah berniat melihat kondisi seluruh kelas.

Dan apa yang keduanya dapatkan? Pandangan kagum dari seisi kelas, uh oh ternayata kegiatan keduanya menjadi tontonan gratis seluruh kelas. Bahkan pasangan Yewook mengabadikan kegiatan keduanya dengan merekamnya. Ckckck.

"oke! Pelajaran Biologi tentang 'Sistem Reproduksi Pria' berakhir sampai disini. Saya yakin semuanya telah mengerti." Ucap sang sonsengnim dan mendapat anggukan abigu dari para siswa.

"Kita aka bertemu dengan tema yang lain di minggu depan. Saya harap kalian semua menikmati praktikum kali ini," sang sonsengnim mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pasangan HaeHyuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum innocent mendapat kedipan mata seperti itu sedang Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah ber-blushing ria.

"Wah...Hyuk kau sangat hebat, desahan-mu sangat menggoda," Kim Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae bangga.

"Yaakk! Kalian membuat Hyukkie malu," bentak Donghae.

"Kau juga sangat hebat Hae, kalian benar-benar DAEBAK!" timpal Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tersenyum bangga dipuji seperti itu, sesekali mata teduhnya melirik sang sahabt yang tengah bersemu merah digoda oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Kembali desiran aneh itu menrayapi tubuhnya. 'apa perasaan ini benar?'

-oOo-

**_1 week later_**

"Hyuk!"

"..."

"Hyuk!"

"..."

"YAAK! MONKEY!"

"AAAA...SUSU ..."

Teriakan histeris Hyukjae hanya membuahkan kekehan dari mulut Donghae.

"YAAK IKAN, KEMBALIKAN SUSU !" bentak Hyukjae. Ck yang benar saja, ia baru saja meminum setengah dari susu kesukaannya itu, dan dengan tak berdosanya sang sahabat ikan mesumnya itu mengagetkan dirinya sehingga susu kesukaannya itu jatuh dan tak tersisa sama sekali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun?" Donghae mengambil duduk disamping Hyukjae.

Ck tak sadarkah Donghae jika saat ini Hyukjae ingin menghindarinya? Sejkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae. Entahlah Hyukjae juga tak tahu, tetapi namja manis itu selalu ingin melihat senyuman Donghae.

"Hyuk!"

"..."

"Hyukkie~"

"A-Ah ne?"

"Kau melamun lagi eoh?" Donghae memajukan bibirnya membuat pos ngambek yang membuat Hyukjae bergidik ngeri.

"A-aniyo! Yak! Ikan jangan memasang wajah sperti itu, wajahnya terlihat menggelikan,"

Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menatap wajah Hyukjae lembut.

"Hyuk, kita bersahabat sudah berapa lama?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi-nya bingung.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Eumm...kita berteman sejak sekolah dasar dan sekarang kita sudah sekolah di SHS...mungkin 10 tahun." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu memudar saat manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan Donghae. Ia merasa ada yang lain dari manik kecoklatan itu. Ia merasa Donghae memandangnya dengan sangat lembut seakan takut ia akan hancur.

"Hyukkie..." Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyukjae lembut. "Saranghae~" dan kata itu-pun meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae membatu, ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Senang? Tentu saja ia senang mengetahui sahabatnya mencintainya, tetapi ini terlalu mendadak. Hyukjae menatap manik Donghae, ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dari pancaran manik itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Nado Hae, Nado Sranghae."

Donghae tersenyum sumringah, ia membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa namja yang tengah dipeluknya kini mau menerima dirinya.

Donghae mepelas pelukannya dari Hyukjae dan menangkup pipi putih itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama, kedua bibir itupun menyatu. Donghae mencium Hyukjae tanpa nafsu, hanya kehangatan dan kelembutan yang diberikan namja childish itu pada sahabat yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Euhmm...Hae...soal kegiatan kita waktu itu, Sora noona mengetahuinya," lirih Hyukjae. Donghae hanya memandang Hyukjar dengan tatapn horo-nya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu..."

**_FlashBack On_**

Hyukjae pulang ke rumah dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Ia baru saja pulang dari mini market demi membeli pesanan sang Noona. Hah Hyukjae memang anak baik, selalu menuruti perkataan Noonanya.

"Hyuk, letakkan belanjaan-mu di atas meja setelah itu bawa seragam-mu kesini, Noona akan mencucninya sekalian," ucap sang Noona saat Hyukjae berada didapur.

"Ne~ Noona," jawab Hyukjae lunglai. Ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya yang kotor dan tak lupa mengambil seragam sekolahnya untuk diberikan kepada sang noona.

"Mau aku bantu?" Hyukjae memberikan pakaian kotornya kepada sang noona dan menawari dirinya untuk membantu.

"Tak usah, kau istirahat saja, kelihatannya kau kurang sehat," ujae sang noona sembari tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang TV. Hari ini hari libur, hari yang sangat pas untuk bersantai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan memencet remote TV untuk menonton acara kartun favoritnya.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Teriakan sang noona membuat Hyukjae terkaget. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri sang noona yang tengah memasukkan cucian ke mesin cuci.

"Wae noona?"

"APA INI?!"

Hyukjae membatu, itu adalah seragamnya. Ya yang dipegang sang noona adalah seragamnya dan apa itu yang ada di seragamnya? Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan lupa dengan spermanya sendiri yang sedikit tercecer di seragamnya waktu ia melakukan 'praktikum' dengan Donghae.

"I-Ituu..."

"Ini Sperma kan? Kau sudah melakukannya? Dengan siapa? Donghae kah?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang noona membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria.

"Jawab aku Hyukkie, kau melakukannya dengan Donghae?"

"Eung," Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pasrah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Aigoo~ ternyata uri Hyukkie sudah dewasa, kenapa tidak beri tahu noona, biar noona merekamnya eoh?"

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka lebar. Astagaa tadinya dia pikir noona-nya yang cantik itu akan memarahi bahkan memukulinya, tapi nyatanya, ck benar-benar noona yang aneh.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukannya lagi beritahu noona oke!"

Dan kalimat itu membuat seorang Hyukjae merasakan pening dikepalanya yang luar biasa. 'aneh!'.

**_FlashBack off_**

Donghae hanya tersenyum bodoh saat mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apanya yang lucu?" Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti pertanda kesal.

"Hyukkie baby, jangan majukan bibirmu jika tak ingin aki melumatnya habis sekarang."

Perkataan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae menormalkan kembali bibirya.

"Hyukkie baby, apa sora noona ada dirumah?"

"Ne ia sedang libur. Wae?"

Donghae kembali menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Ayo ke rumahmu baby,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi dan menyuruh Sora noona merekamnya," Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

"YAAKK LEE DONGHAE MESUUUMMM!"

"HAHAHAHA~"

Dan inilah kisah akhir persahabatn Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kisah yang diakhiri dengan sebuah CINTA

E.N.D

A/n: annyeong^^~

Saya bawa chapter dua nya~

Oette? NC nya failed kan T.T

Huweee, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Rina eonni, salahkan dia! #tunjuk_LeeHaerieun

Ehehe, mian untuk segala typo, EYD yang blur, juga NC yang gagal #deepbow

Jeongmal khamsahamnida untuk siapa saja yang baca ff ini sampai akhir. Mian saya tidak bisa membalas ripiu kalian QAQ

Akhir kata, mind to review please?


End file.
